


Now and Always

by Victorious56



Series: Clover Ebi: Ace Operative [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Established Relationship, M/M, Rated for a Few Swears, bedroom scene (nothing graphic), local man foregoes cargo shorts for one day in shock 'see I can be an adult' ceremony, not-wedding day, planning for the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorious56/pseuds/Victorious56
Summary: Qrow and Clover take the next step.I've been lost, I've been foundBut I know who I am now, I am yoursI Am Yours - Andy Grammer
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Clover Ebi: Ace Operative [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774993
Comments: 11
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> When racking my brains to find a title for this final part of the series, I came upon [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eBI8UcWQw2A). I'd not heard of Andy Grammer before, but this seemed to fit Clover and Qrow perfectly 🙂

Qrow and Clover had been together a little over two years, and the question of marriage had been raised a number of times, usually in response to the question, "Isn't it about time you two got married?" Qrow knew Clover was not keen on the concept of marriage, and usually laughed it off. Eventually, Clover lost his temper.

"I'm so sick of the constant comments. Can't two people just be happy together, without the expectation from everyone else that we have to be married, otherwise it doesn't count?"

He threw the book he'd been reading across the room, before glancing at Qrow, who was standing by the window. Qrow turned, about to say something placating, when he saw Clover's face. The younger man's mouth was set in a thin line, his fists slightly clenched, as he pushed himself off the sofa. Clover picked up his book, smoothing out the creased cover. He bit his lip as he looked at Qrow.

"Sorry." He placed the book on the low table, as Qrow approached him, taking Clover's hands in his.

"Try not to let it get to you. These idiots don't mean anything by it."

"I guess not. But it makes me angry, as if our relationship doesn't count— as if it isn't valid, until we're married. Why can't they mind their fucking business?"

Qrow's eyebrows quirked in surprise. Clover swore very rarely, and the anger in his voice shocked Qrow. _He seems... bitter?_

Qrow squeezed Clover's hands. "What is it about this that's made you so cross?" He was startled to see tears form in Clover's eyes.

"It seems some people don't see us as... a proper couple. Like what we have isn't good enough, because..."

A few tears slid down his cheeks. Qrow loosened one of his hands, gently brushing away the tears before kissing Clover softly.

"What anyone else thinks, doesn't matter a fuck."

Clover's lips curved into a wobbly smile. "You always know what to say."

"Well, it's true. _We_ know what we have, and I wouldn't want to change it. Clover Ebi, you're my best friend, my truest love. Everyone else can get stuffed."

Clover laughed out loud, pulling Qrow into a hug. "They can. And I know I've always said I don't want to get married—"

"You haven't changed your mind, 'cause of what people say?"

"No, I haven't. But I... I feel like I want to do _something_."

Qrow opened his mouth, but Clover continued. "Meeting you meant I finally found someone who wanted to be with the version of me I was most happy with. I haven't had to pretend, or be something I wasn't... I reckon that's worth saying, as a... declaration. Or whatever." He looked at Qrow, a slight challenge in his expression.

Qrow tried to suppress the smile which wanted to burst out of him. _I don't want him to think I'm laughing at the idea._

"You're right. And we should."

❖

So now they were sitting opposite each other in the mess hall, with a blank document up on Clover's scroll, and no idea of where to start.

"I mean, I have zero knowledge and experience of this." Clover didn't like that feeling.

"I'm not much better off. There were Tai's marriages, but... that was years ago, and they weren't us, so I'm not sure I'm helping here." Qrow scratched at his chin. "Perhaps we should ask the girls for help?"

❖

When Qrow told team RWBY that he and Clover wanted to get married, without actually _getting married_ , the looks of incomprehension were gradually replaced by expressions of determination.

"Qrow, trust you to make things difficult." Weiss rested a thoughtful finger on her chin. "Do you want a large, impressive event, or something smaller— more intimate?"

Qrow opened his mouth, before closing it again. _Maybe Clover and I need to think about this a bit more first_.

"Well, _probably_ smaller? To be honest, we've only just decided."

"Go away and think a bit more Uncle Qrow, we can try and come up with some ideas too." Ruby looked around at her teammates, receiving enthusiastic nods from all of them.

❖

A few days later, Qrow and Clover were tidying up after they'd eaten their evening meal. Qrow was looking forward to putting his feet up, and Clover was about to start the second book in the trilogy he was reading.

Their hopes of a quiet evening were dashed by a pounding on the door. Raising his eyebrows, Clover went to see who was making the noise. Opening the door, he wasn't totally surprised to see Yang and Ruby outside. Blake and Weiss were also there, standing to one side.

"We've had some ideas for your not-wedding, can we come in?"

Without waiting for an answer, Ruby skipped past, followed by the others. Yang raised a hand and pinched Clover's cheek as she passed, whilst Weiss and Blake settled for "Hi, Clover," as they walked in.

Qrow emerged from the small kitchen. "To what do we owe this dubious pleasure?"

"Oh, Qrow, _honestly_. Don't pretend you're not overjoyed to see us." Yang beamed at him, as she and the others took over the sofa. "Now then, we have some ideas for your consideration."

Weiss smoothed her skirts and gave a small cough. "I was wondering whether you would like me to summon some suitable glyphs for decorations, or maybe a guard of honour for you to walk under as you arrive? Or leave? Or both?"

There was silence in the room. Qrow and Clover looked at each other, then back to Weiss.

"That's... a possibility, Weiss." Clover tried to sound positive.

"Uncles Qrow and Clover, I could create some rose petals to scatter at your feet by zooming up and down in front of you as you walk." Ruby was bouncing in her seat, sounding much younger than her twenty years.

"Hmm, yeah, kiddo..." Qrow could not think of anything to say.

"My idea was the best." Yang sounded confident. "So we get some kind of trailer and deck it out in red and green, then you sit in it and I pull it behind Bumblebee Mk II to get you to the venue. And afterwards, to the reception!" She looked at them enthusiastically.

"Those are all very... imaginative." Clover smiled weakly at the occupants of his sofa. "We'll have to think about it, won't we, Qrow?" His expression as he looked at the other man was bordering on terror.

"Yeah, that's right." Qrow smiled at the four young women, three of whom were smiling back at him eagerly.

"What do you think, Blake?" Clover had never got as close to Blake as he had the others; her more reserved demeanour intrigued him, but did not make it easy to get to know her.

Blake was silent for a moment, glancing at Yang before speaking.

"I get the feeling you would prefer a— quieter affair." She looked at Clover, her golden eyes gleaming.

"Has anyone ever told you how perceptive you are, Blake?"

Her ears twitched. "Yes, many times."

"So, any thoughts?" Qrow didn't imagine Blake's idea could be worse than what he'd heard already.

"When I was with the White Fang, there was a tradition called handfasting." Blake's voice was quiet, but steady. Yang watched her, a soft smile on her face.

"It's something quite common amongst the Faunus, although not only with them. I believe it's practiced all over Remnant— not so much now, but it was the main way people got married once. They just didn't call it _married_."

"I'm listening." Clover sat down on one of the dining chairs, and Qrow sat on the floor, leaning against Clover's legs.

Blake blushed slightly, as all eyes turned towards her. "Well, it's quite simple. The ceremony is conducted by a person of authority in the community. The two people make their declarations to each other, then their hands are bound together to symbolise the two becoming one. Then there's a party, basically."

"No motorbikes?" Yang's voice was wistful.

"Or rose petals?" Ruby pouted.

"What about glyph decorations?" Weiss added.

Qrow looked up at Clover. "What do you think?"

Clover rested his hand on Qrow's shoulder. "You've all had some great ideas, and maybe we could incorporate some of them. But I do like the sound of handfasting. What do you think, Qrow?"

Qrow placed his hand over Clover's. "Me too. But what are these _declarations_ , Blake?"

"That's up to you. You each make a statement to the other person— it's like the vows you'd have in a marriage service. You can write your own, or else there are plenty of ideas online."

Qrow looked worried at this prospect. "Not sure I'm very good at that kind of thing."

Clover squeezed his shoulder. "You'd do fine, Qrow. I think we ought to consider it. We can take all the time we want." He looked at Blake. "Thank you, Blake. That's a great idea of yours. And we'll work in the other ideas too. Somehow."

Blake gave a shy smile. "You're very welcome, both of you."

Yang jumped up, followed by the others. "Let us know if we can do anything to help."

"Don't worry, we will." Qrow chivvied them through the door, finally closing it and turning back to Clover. "Well, then."

"Seems like we have some planning to do. If you're sure you want to do this?"

Qrow smirked. "Bit late for me to back out now."

Clover grabbed him, squeezing him tightly. "It's lucky for you I know that's a joke." He paused. "It _is_ a joke, right?"

"You bet." Qrow kissed him firmly on the mouth. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. It's time we just got on with it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to [StoryWeaverKirea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryWeaverKirea/profile) for reading through a section of this chapter for me 🙂

And so later that year, an airship left for Vale with an excitable group of people on board. Qrow and Clover had made their plans, and their family, friends, and colleagues who were able to make the trip were all looking forward to the event.

The journey from the Vale airstrip to the coast was uneventful. At least, it was if you discounted the minor fracas in the buffet car, when Nora discovered only light snacks were available.

"Pfft, LIGHT SNACKS! Do you know how long it's been since I last ate? THIRTY MINUTES! I am literally dying right now!"

Ren quietly bought an armful of snacks and led Nora back to her seat.

Taiyang was waiting at the docks on Patch, with a small minibus to transport the party to his home. He was in high spirits, continually looking over his shoulder to add to the noisy conversations. Clover gripped the edge of his seat and wished Tai would spend more time watching the road ahead.

Qrow noticed his hands clamped tightly on the front of the seat. "You okay?" His voice was low as he leaned in to Clover, putting an arm across his shoulders.

"Yes, I'm fine," said Clover, his teeth unclenching momentarily. "I'm just wondering if Tai always drives like this."

"Don't worry, it's been years since he had an accident, and only three people died." Qrow smirked as he glanced sidelong at the other man.

Clover glared at him. "That's not funny, Qrow."

"No, you're right, it wasn't really, was it? I'm sorry." Qrow hugged Clover closer to him. "It'll be fine, try not to fret."

It was fine, and they arrived at Tai's house with no mishaps.

Tai would have needed a house five times as large, to accommodate all the visitors. Instead, he had erected some large tents in the gardens surrounding the cottage, and managed to acquire enough comfortable bedding for everyone. Qrow and Clover, as befitted the guests of honour, got a room in the house itself.

They took their bags upstairs, leaving behind the sounds of voices discussing sleeping arrangements. After unpacking and settling in, Tai planned to take most of the guests into town on a shopping expedition.

Qrow stood for a moment, surveying the room they had just entered. It was previously Yang's bedroom, now cleared of her personal items and used as a guest room. The furnishings were starting to look shabby in places, but it was clean and bright. Qrow felt a lump rise in his throat. _I'm home_.

Dropping his bags, he spun round and grabbed Clover round the waist. The younger man laughed, his own luggage falling to the floor as he returned Qrow's hug.

"Is everything okay, Qrow?"

"Yeah, it's just... it's been so long since I was last here. So much has changed, but— this room is exactly how I remember it."

Clover raised a hand, softly tracing his fingers through Qrow's hair. "That's a good feeling."

Qrow sighed, turning his head to rest his face against Clover's shoulder. "It is."

"Guys!" Tai's voice sounded from halfway up the stairs. "We're off now, is there anything you need?"

"Only a bit of peace and quiet," Qrow called back.

Tai laughed. "You've got it!" He clattered back down, whistling loudly, and shutting the door with a bang as he left the house. The sound of the minibus's engine died away, and at last the house was peaceful. The slow ticking of an old clock in the hallway now set the rhythm, and Qrow smiled as he turned back into the room.

Clover fell backwards onto the bed, which groaned in unison with him. "I am shattered. Atlas missions were never this tiring, were they?"

Qrow climbed onto the bed, straddling Clover's body as he smirked down at him. "Boy, you are getting past it. What kind of a wedding night are we going to have if you're already worn out?"

The moment he spoke, Qrow knew his fond jibe was ill-timed. Clover's mouth turned down, as he looked to one side.

"Oh Clover, I'm sorry. You're not still worrying about it, are you?" He put out a hand, gently turning Clover's face back towards him.

"We've been so happy, Qrow. And... I love you so much. More than anything." Clover swallowed, blinking quickly before continuing. "The— physical side of things... you know I've not always—"

Qrow climbed off the bed, kicking off his shoes. He pulled off Clover's boots, saying, "Let's have a proper cuddle."

Clover scrambled onto the bed properly, making room for Qrow as he did so. Qrow smoothed out the rumpled bedspread, settling against Clover's chest with a sigh, as the other's arms pulled him close.

"I want our wedding night to be one to remember. I know we're not getting married as such, so I want the rest of the day to be extra-special." Clover rubbed a hand absent-mindedly up and down Qrow's arm.

"Look, Clover it _will_ be special, because it's with you. And forget the whole wedding night comment, I shouldn't have said that. It was a thoughtless joke."

"I can't forget it, Qrow. You know me. But— I've been thinking."

"There's a surprise." Qrow poked Clover in the ribs.

"If we're starting a poke fight, you know who'll win, don't you?"

"I retract my poke. You kick my butt every time." Qrow patted Clover's chest placatingly. "Anyway, you've been thinking what, exactly?"

There was a pause, then Clover said quickly, "I want us to have sex. Not the full thing, but something close to it."

Qrow squinted up at him. "Clover, my sweet man. I hope you don't feel you _have_ to do this, for my sake. I'm perfectly happy with how things are, and if they never go beyond that, you know it's fine by me."

"I do know, Qrow." Clover hugged him tightly. "And that's why. I want to... to make you happy—"

"You already do, you idiot."

"Yeah, well, happier, then."

"There's only one thing you could do, that would make me happier than I am now." Qrow propped himself up on his elbow, smiling down at Clover.

"Tell me, I'll do it," said Clover recklessly.

"You like to live dangerously, don't you, Ebi? I could say anything now." Qrow grinned at him.

Clover swallowed. "I'm relying on your innate sense of decency."

"Gods, you _are_ in trouble." Qrow leaned over, kissing Clover firmly. "I could be _really_ mean now, you know."

"You just try it." Clover sat up quickly, rolling Qrow over and pinning him down by his shoulders. "I believe I have the upper hand."

"Fine by me." Qrow cupped the other's face in his hands. "I love you dearly, and you know I would never be unkind, don't you?"

"I'd hope not." Clover closed his lips over Qrow's, kissing him softly. Qrow's lips parted slightly, and Clover edged his tongue along them, feeling the pressure of Qrow's mouth against his. He felt, rather than heard, the quiet, deep noise Qrow made, low in his throat.

"Qrow..." Clover felt the familiar warmth spread through his body as he kissed Qrow. He never had the urge himself to take things much further, but he knew what Qrow enjoyed, and he was happy to be a part of that.

Now he wanted to give Qrow a little more.

"Is there a lock on this door?"

Qrow's eyes widened as he looked into Clover's face, the younger man's cheeks reddening slightly. "I thought you were tired?"

Clover smiled. "I seem to have got a second burst of energy from somewhere."

Qrow wriggled off the bed. "There _is_ a key." He turned it with a loud click. "You sure about this?"

Clover nodded. _Suddenly, I am._ He grinned at Qrow. "Take your clothes off."

Qrow laughed. "Only if you do too."

They undressed quickly and scrambled under the covers. The old bed creaked as Qrow shuffled around until he faced Clover, touching his cheek gently. "Is this okay?"

"It is, really. I mean, it's not like I haven't had sex before, right? I've just never enjoyed it. But I wasn't with you, then."

"Can't resist me, is that it?" Qrow shuffled a little closer.

"Must be. You are the one person I love being close to." He kissed Qrow on the nose. "Maybe you could just... lie on top of me?"

"I can do that." Qrow smiled as Clover rolled onto his back, and he slotted one of his legs between the other man's. He felt Clover tremble beneath him as their bodies pressed together. "This alright for you?"

"It is." Clover felt his breathing quicken— not with desire, but a mild anxiety that this might be a bad idea. _No, it's okay, though. I want to be close to Qrow. I want to bring him happiness._ As he looked into Qrow's eyes, his nervousness dissipated. "I love you, so much."

Qrow's breath caught as he gazed down at Clover. _This man is my everything. I'm so lucky._ He laughed aloud, covering Clover's face with small kisses. "Back at you, soldier-boy."

Clover wrapped his arms about Qrow, holding him close. Qrow trailed a line of soft kisses down the side of Clover's neck and across his shoulder. Clover shivered, feeling Qrow's body move against his, and his own responding. This time, it felt right.

❖

A little later, Qrow rolled off and nestled against Clover's side. He stretched up, pressing a kiss to the younger man's cheek before settling back down, still breathing heavily. "How was that?"

Clover's face was unreadable. "It was... okay is the word, really. I mean, I love to think you... get so much from it, Qrow. But... even when my— body reacts in that way, I don't _feel_ it, you know? The main thing I take from it, is the pleasure it gives you." He twisted his head to plant a kiss in Qrow's messy hair. "Is that alright?"

"Of course it is, if you say so. And, even though I might seem to get more out of it physically, that's because it's you. 'Cause I never felt like that with anyone else." He sighed contentedly. "And you know I don't expect that kind of thing very often, either. It makes a change, that's all." Qrow's fingers circled lazily over Clover's chest. "You're in the driving seat."

"Mmm." Clover could feel his earlier weariness wash over him. "You never did say what the one thing was. Earlier."

"Oh yeah, that. What I was going to say was, when you promise to spend the rest of your life with me, in two days' time. That's the only thing that could make me happier than I am now."

"Well, I'm fully prepared to do that, so you're in luck." Clover settled more comfortably in the bed. "Although there is one important job we need to do."

"What's that?"

"Get cleaned up, and change these sheets. We've made a bit of a mess."

"You did insist, so it's all your fault." Qrow was perfectly happy where he was.

"Hmm, I see. Well, let's just have a little rest, then we can sort it out..."

Within ten minutes, both men were asleep, and the only sound throughout the house was the slow ticking of the clock in the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

The day of the ceremony dawned bright and dry. Clover thanked the gods for his lucky semblance, although he knew if it had been torrential rain and hailstorms, he would have been happy still.

He and Qrow were going to tie the knot, and he couldn't wait.

The house was a scene of barely controlled confusion and bedlam as everyone came in for breakfast. Tai had cooked pancakes as usual, and all the guests had eaten their fill. The kitchen was now tidy, allowing preparations for the ceremony to begin. This was due to start in the early afternoon, giving everyone the chance to array themselves in their finest outfits.

Before Tai and some of the others could get changed, they first had to complete preparations in the barn, where the ceremony was to take place. Qrow and Clover were under strict instruction to remain in the house.

"YOU MUSN'T SEE IT IT'S BAD LUCK!" Nora had assured them at full volume. She hadn't been to any kind of wedding before, and was throwing herself into this one with gusto.

Clover wasn't at all sure what she said was true, but he was happy to keep out of the way. His only regret was that his parents were not alive to see their son on his special day. He squeezed his eyes shut. _Don't want any tears today. Not sad ones, anyway._ He took a deep breath, startling a little as Qrow's arms circled him.

"What's up, precious?"

Clover gave a half-smile as he hugged Qrow's arms against him. "Just... thinking about my folks. I wish they were still around, to be here today."

Qrow pressed a kiss against the back of his neck. "That would've been nice. I'm sorry."

Clover twisted round in Qrow's embrace. "Me too. But, we'll get by. I am happy, just might not seem like it right now." He rubbed at his eyes, sniffing slightly.

Qrow brushed his lips against Clover's eyelids, before resting his forehead against the other man's. "Gently now. Can't have your eyes red and puffy today."

"It's okay, I'm fine." Qrow heard the smile creep into Clover's voice.

"Attaboy, Clover." He stood back, before leaning in for one final kiss on Clover's nose. "Now then, is it time we got ourselves ready, d'you think?"

"Before we do, there's something I could do with."

"Oh, what's that?"

"Are there any pancakes left? Or anything? I didn't feel like eating at breakfast, and I'm really hungry now."

Qrow laughed. "I know what you mean. And we don't want our stomachs growling later. It'd probably get Zwei going." He released Clover, heading for the door. "I'll see what I can rustle up."

After an impromptu snack of oddments which Qrow had gleaned from the kitchen, Clover had to admit, he felt a bit calmer. "Okay, let's get dressed."

Qrow took the two suit hangers and laid them carefully on the bed. He looked back at Clover. "We're really gonna do this, aren't we?"

Clover pulled him in for one more hug. "You bet."

Qrow shivered as Clover's breath tickled his ear. _I never in all my life thought I could have this._ He twisted his head round, kissing Clover on the cheek. "Right, then."

❖

Clover had chosen a charcoal grey suit, the jacket longer at the back, rather like a tailcoat. He slid the trousers up and tucked in the plain white shirt, fastening the belt securely. Picking up the tie he'd chosen, he said, "I'm just not sure about this, I think it might look too stuffy. And anyway, I don't know if I can tie it properly."

"There must be someone here who knows how, let me go and ask."

Qrow went downstairs, still in his pyjamas. Yang shouted at him to get a shift on, taking pity on his anxious face when he asked her if she could knot a tie.

"No, but I'm sure Blake can." Yang ran off, returning with Blake almost immediately. "You're in luck; she can."

"It's for Clover," Qrow explained as they mounted the stairs. The sound of heavy footsteps could be heard behind the bedroom door.

Blake knocked lightly and went in, smiling at Clover as he stopped his pacing and turned towards her.

"You'd better sit on the bed, I can't reach you otherwise." She took the shimmering green tie and looped it around Clover's shirt collar, tying it expertly in an intricate knot, then folding back the collar. She stood back and looked at it critically, before making a small adjustment. "There you go, that should do."

Clover peered at himself in the mirror. "That's perfect Blake, thank you."

"No problem! See you soon."

She left the room briskly, as Clover picked up the dark green waistcoat. "Can you help me into this?"

Qrow held it up and Clover shrugged it on, fastening the covered buttons with slightly trembling fingers. He smoothed it down, and Qrow held out the jacket. Clover turned round, and Qrow carefully attached the cloverleaf pin to his left lapel. "You look wonderful!" He kissed Clover on the nose. "I guess it's my turn, then." Qrow sighed.

"What's the matter, Qrow? I'm sure you'll look stunning." Clover took his hands, kissing the fingers lightly.

"I just want to get on with it. I'm feeling a bit queasy." Qrow licked his lips, looking up at Clover, his forehead wrinkled beneath the dark fringe.

"I am too, to be honest. Once we get underway, I'm sure it'll be fine. Now then, show me what a handsome man I'm getting hitched to."

Qrow took his suit from the hanger. He put on the black trousers, close fitting as he always wore. His collarless shirt was also white, with pleated stitching in a panel across the front. The dark burgundy waistcoat was the same style as Clover's, with similar silver threads shot through the silken fabric. Clover helped him into the black jacket, which was cut short and quite plain, except for the shoulders. These were decorated with epaulettes of black and crimson feathers, which fluttered as Qrow turned from side to side.

"Do I look okay?" Clover was staring at him, and Qrow guessed there was a problem.

"You are the most beautiful man I have ever seen."

Qrow blushed, looking away and biting his lip. "Why do you lie to me?"

"What do you mean?"

"It can't be true, because _I'm_ looking at the most beautiful man in the world."

They both grinned widely at each other. "Lucky us." Clover caught Qrow in a hug.

Downstairs, Tai smiled as he heard the shouts of laughter echoing down from the bedroom above him. He checked his watch, raising a startled eyebrow at the time.

"Come on, come on, we need to be in our places in fifteen minutes. Nora, leave that alone, there'll be food later. Ruby, _please_ put Zwei down, he has an important job to do. Elm, is there any chance you could get these kids out to the barn?"

Yang shot Tai a look of disgust at the word _kids_ , but she slid from her stool all the same. "Okay Dad, we're going."

The bevy of guests began to file out, with Yang the last to leave. Before she went outside, she ran back to Tai and hugged him. "You ready for this, Mr Responsible?"

"I am. I'm so relieved Qrow has found someone who makes him happy."

"We are too. Clover's one of the best." Yang released her father and headed for the door. "See you soon!"

Tai went upstairs, remembering at the last moment not to take them two at a time as he usually did. _Mustn't split these trousers._ He tapped on the bedroom door.

"How are you guys doing? We've got a quarter of an hour, then you need to come down."

"We're good here, Tai. Almost ready," Qrow called back. "Last minute hair tidying, then we only have to get our shoes on."

"Right, see you shortly. It's gonna be a blast!" His footsteps retreated back down the stairs, as Qrow studied Clover critically.

"Not a hair out of place. I'm still not sure how you do it."

"Years of practice. Now then, how's yours?"

Qrow peered into the mirror. "Much as usual. Should I put something on it?"

"You don't have to; you want to feel comfortable with it."

"Is it smart enough?"

Clover rested his hand against Qrow's cheek. "Smart isn't a word that could ever apply to your hair, Qrow. It isn't meant to be smart. I mean..." he blushed, biting his lip. "Your hair is very distinctive, and it's meant to look like it does. Don't try and tame it, it wouldn't look right."

"If you're sure..." Qrow rubbed his ear, pursing his lips.

"I am." Clover kissed him softly. "Now, let's put our shoes on."

In five minutes they were treading carefully down the stairs, Clover leading the way. "Can't have you falling and having to go to your own not-wedding with a broken leg."

They reached the bottom, then Qrow exclaimed, "Gods! Wait a minute!"

He turned and scurried back to the bedroom, returning almost immediately with a piece of paper. "My vows... I almost forgot them. Do you have yours?"

Clover felt in his jacket pocket. "All here."

Qrow joined him in the hallway.

"Right, let's go and get kind of married."


	4. Chapter 4

Clover followed Qrow through the house and out into the back garden, where Ruby was waiting for them. She pushed in between the two men, taking their hands in hers. "No going back now, Uncles!"

Qrow glanced at Clover over her head. "Okay?"

Clover smiled. "Couldn't be okay-er."

"C'mon, then." Ruby tugged their hands, and they walked across the garden to the barn.

Clover had not visited Patch before, so he couldn't know how the barn had been transformed. Bumblebee II and all the other paraphernalia had been moved out, and looped swags of red and green cloth adorned the entrance. Inside, the normally dim interior was brightened by small sparkling glyphs hanging from the ceiling. The wooden walls had also been hung with fabric, white this time, to reflect the bright glow of the glyphs.

There were several rows of chairs arranged with a narrow walkway between them, and these were all occupied by the guests, who turned their heads to watch as Qrow and Clover approached the barn.

Clover was beaming widely, drinking in the sight and the moment. As Ruby released her grip and moved forward, Qrow's hand found Clover's and grasped it tightly. Clover glanced at him, saw his compressed lips as he swallowed hard. Qrow's eyes were a little bright as they looked straight ahead.

Clover's steps slowed as they drew closer. Dipping his head, he whispered, "This is beautiful, Qrow. It's going to be fine."

Qrow's hand gripped a little tighter, and then they were at the entrance. Suddenly there was a loud screech of feedback from some speakers which had been set up at the back, replaced by the sound of a military marching band. Clover's lips twitched as Qrow turned to him. "Was this your idea?"

"No," Clover laughed. "I think it was theirs." He pointed to Blake and Marrow, who were high-fiving each other in the back row of seats.

Qrow laughed. "Okay, this sets the scene, then. Suddenly, I don't feel nervous now."

Clover grinned at him. "Me neither."

They walked slowly to the far end of the barn, where Tai stood waiting for them. He smiled broadly as they approached. The music faded away, Qrow and Clover looking at each other with slightly wobbly smiles as Tai began to speak.

"Welcome, everyone. As an esteemed professor at Signal Academy—" he paused to give Qrow a chance to stop sniggering, "—it gives me enormous pleasure to be able to conduct this ceremony." He whispered to Qrow, "For Dust's sake don't laugh, you'll set me off and we'll never get anywhere."

Qrow composed his features into a respectable mask, as Tai continued.

"We are gathered here today, to witness and celebrate the commitment from Qrow and Clover, to spend the rest of their lives together.

"Everyone here has known one or the other of them for many years, myself included. It brings us joy to bear witness today, to their intent to continue their lives as friends and partners.

"Qrow and Clover, today each of you is pledging your heart to the other. You will endeavour to be the best partner the other could wish for, to stand side by side and face all this world presents to you.

"You will have good days, and bad days. But if your hearts are true, you will enjoy the one, and withstand the difficulties of the other.

"And you will each know the delight that sharing your life with another can bring."

Clover gripped Qrow's hand tightly, determined to not allow his emotions to run away from him. _How can feeling so happy make me want to cry quite so much?_ Qrow returned his grip, pressing his shoulder gently against Clover's.

Tai looked towards Ruby, who was standing off to one side. He raised his eyebrows towards her, and she stepped forward, offering the long, shiny ribbons she was holding towards Tai. He took the red and green strands and held them looped over his wrist.

"Now, turn to face each other, and hold each other's hands, quite close. Make sure they're comfortable, that's right."

Tai took the ribbons and wound them around the clasped hands of the two men. He finished the ends with a loose knot, holding the ribbons in place. Qrow looked into Clover's face, which was slightly flushed as he smiled back at Qrow.

"Now, I believe you each have some words to say. You're going first, Qrow?"

Qrow nodded. "I may need my sheet, though, can you hold it for me?"

Tai held the single sheet of paper. Qrow glanced down at it, taking a deep breath before looking into Clover's face.

"Clover, I've known you for nearly four years, from an inauspicious beginning to where we are now. I'm so thankful we met, because you've brought such happiness into my life. I haven't always been the most cheerful of men, but being with you means that every day I wake up, and look forward to what life might bring. And it brought me you. I promise to love and cherish you for ever, if you'll let me."

He'd got through it with only the most cursory glance at the sheet. Qrow glanced up at Clover, who was biting his lip. Qrow squeezed his fingers. "One down, one to go," he whispered.

"Now, Clover. Shall I hold yours too?"

"Yes, please." Clover's voice was a little unsteady; he turned his face and coughed to one side. Standing straighter, he looked at his words briefly, before focussing on Qrow's face.

"Qrow, I lived my life in shades of grey before I met you. Nothing seemed to have any depth, and for a long time I didn't know who I was meant to be. Once I'd worked that out, I hoped I might be lucky enough to meet someone who wanted that person. Then I met you, and knew I'd found my safe harbour. I promise to care for you, and to love you until the end of our days, if you'll have me."

The two men gazed into each other's eyes, unaware of the various sniffling sounds around them. Marrow was sobbing openly, Blake trying to console him with an arm about his shoulders.

Tai caught Yang's eye. "Is he ready, Yang?"

She went quickly to the side, crouching down and whispering to—

"It's Zwei!" said Nora, as Yang led the corgi slowly up the aisle between the chairs. In his mouth he held the strings of a small silver silken pouch, Yang making encouraging noises as they made their way to the front. When they reached Tai, Zwei dropped the bag and looked up, emitting several short barks. Tai crouched down and rubbed his ears. "Good Zwei! Good boy!"

Yang led him away and dropped some treats on the floor. To the sound of crunching, Tai opened the small bag and checked inside. Satisfied, he placed it on the table at his side, before continuing.

He unlooped the ribbons, setting them aside on the table, and picking up the small bag. He shook the contents into his palm, holding them out to the two men.

"Take the rings and place them on each other's fingers."

Clover picked one up, then gave it to Qrow. "This is mine," he whispered. Qrow took it, and Clover took the other. "Ready?"

Qrow nodded, and with a little fumbling, they each slid their ring onto the other's ring finger.

"Now, clasp your left hands," said Tai. They did so, and he rewound the ribbons loosely once more.

"Clover and Qrow, you have expressed your love for one another, through the commitment and promises you have just made. You have already been partners in your chosen work; now you are also partners in life. Be each other's best friend, be there for the other when you are needed, and enjoy the journey you will now undertake, together.

"I am happy to be able to pronounce you, partners for life. And now, you can confirm it with a kiss."

There was a moment of silence, then Clover caught Qrow in a tight hug with his free arm, their bound hands pressed between them. His mouth found Qrow's in a firm kiss, lips salty from the tears on Qrow's cheeks. The barn broke into a cacophony of cheers, whoops, barks, and "THEY DID IT" from Nora, as she held Ren's hands and jumped up and down.

Clover drew back and gently wiped Qrow's cheek with his thumb. As Qrow's eyes met his, the noise seemed to recede, a quiet bubble surrounding them. Qrow kissed Clover softly on the lips. "We did it," he whispered. Clover nodded mutely, his forehead resting against Qrow's for a moment.

"We did."

The noise washed back over them as everyone pushed forward, enveloping them in hugs, kisses, and back-slaps. Tai removed the handfasting ribbons, coiling them carefully and placing them on the table. Ruby pressed forwards, saying, "Are you ready to walk outside now? 'Cause I have to do my thing. Give me a moment."

There was a blur of movement as she sped back and forth, a swathe of red rose petals billowing in a confetti cloud before them. Clover took Qrow's hand, and they slowly walked together out into the garden.

As the others filed out, Qrow turned back to Tai, regarding him with a broad smile. "Thank you, Tai. That was... well, it was great. Thank you."

Tai pulled Qrow into a hug. "I'm just relieved you've found someone to keep you in line." He reached towards Clover. "Come on! Bro hug!"

  


The far side of the garden was peaceful, enabling them to catch their breath as Tai and Elm re-organised the barn.

"Newly-weds? Married couple? What are we, even?" Clover wasn't sure.

"Don't care." Qrow slid his arms inside Clover's jacket, holding him close. "We're us, that's what matters."

Clover returned the embrace, a little distractedly. "I wish—"

"That everyone could have been here? Yeah, me too." Qrow watched the busy back and forth of the others, seeing only the faces they'd lost. He looked up at Clover.

"There's no way to make it better, is there? The sadness, the loss... it doesn't ever leave. Just fades into the background, then comes back, in full colour, at times like this. Gods, this is getting heavy. It's meant to be a happy day."

"It is. I am, more than I've ever been. There's just that edge, though."

"Yeah, that's it. But," Qrow squeezed him tighter, "it's okay to be happy today. We won't... we'll never forget them." He kissed Clover on the cheek. "Looks like they've almost finished. Let's go and see."

  


There was a vast array of food laid out on tables in the barn. Nora was eyeing the display critically, nudging some of the plates a little until she was satisfied. Ren stood to one side, a small smile on his face as he watched her hand hover over a plate of small tarts. She pursed her lips, withdrawing her hand with a small shake of her head.

"You resisted! Well done." He took her hand and pulled her close, whispering in her ear. Nora blushed, kissing Ren on the cheek before they moved away from the table.

"Photos before food!" Tai began herding the guests with outstretched arms. "Let's have the photos before we eat."

Blake took some group photos, and also close-ups of Qrow and Clover's hands, showing their matching rings. The silver rings, with small red and green gemstones embedded in them, were Clover's idea, and Pietro knew a jewel-smith in Atlas who was able to fashion them to Clover's design. The only difference in the two rings was in size, Qrow's being smaller to fit his more slender finger.

Nora also had her scroll out, determined to take some more relaxed photos of the guests enjoying themselves. These included pretty much everyone taking turns to hold Zwei, and telling him what a good boy he was.

Qrow felt he had never been so in demand. Everyone there wanted to examine their silver rings, and it provided an opportunity to chat with all the guests. The preparations had been so hectic, it was the first chance they'd had to speak properly to some of those who'd travelled from Alas.

It comforted Clover to see the other Ace Ops in their dress uniforms. Although Tai had given him a warm welcome, he didn't feel properly at home on Patch, so to see a little bit of Atlas there was reassuring, somehow. _Even though Harriet isn't here_ , he thought sadly.

As the afternoon slowly became the evening, most of the food had been eaten and the tables were almost clear. Clover stood with Qrow at the far end of the garden, looking back at the twinkling coloured lights which now festooned the barn and surrounding trees.

"Tai and the others have done a brilliant job today. We'll have to think of a way to say _thank you_."

"Mmm. Maybe when we finally get our own place, we can have a party and invite everyone. Although that might be some way off." Qrow's voice was thoughtful. "Today is just the beginning, isn't it? There's so much still to come."

"Gods, I hope so. Years and years." Clover slipped his arms around Qrow's waist from behind, pulling him close. Qrow stroked Clover's fingers, resting his head back on the younger man's shoulder.

"This is nice." Qrow was feeling a little tired, and jumped slightly when Ruby ran up and tapped him on the arm.

"Party time!" she said brightly. "You have to have the first dance. It's tradition."

"Uh, dance? Did we agree to that?" Qrow's mellow mood began to evaporate. "I mean, I can dance, kind of... but you mean like a slow, smoochy dance?"

"We can do slow and smoochy, Qrow. But we didn't pick a song," he said to Ruby.

"Don't worry, we chose one for you. Come on!" She tugged on Qrow's jacket, and with the merest suggestion of a sigh, Qrow followed.

The barn had been cleared for dancing, chairs and some small tables dotted across the lawn outside. Marrow was standing by a table at the back, studying a scroll intently. As Ruby arrived, he looked up. "We're all good here. Shall I get it started?"

"Yeah, Marrow, go for it."

He tapped the scroll, adjusting the speakers as the gentle sounds of a piano floated across the barn. Clover took Qrow's hand. "Shall we?" he smiled.

"Better had, or there'll be a riot." Qrow wasn't sure who was meant to lead, but that didn't seem to matter.

  


_You know I need you like you're oxygen_

_Be my atmosphere, let me breathe you in_

_So I can try to tell you I love you_

__

  


Qrow rested his face against Clover's cheek, closing his eyes as they slowly circled the floor.

  


_I've been lost, I've been found_

_But I know who I am now, I am yours_

_I am yours, now and always_

__

  


"I am," whispered Clover against his hair. "Yours."

  


_Still can't believe it when you say you're mine_

_And I am yours, I am yours, I am yours_

  


"Well, I'm yours too." Qrow's voice was soft, and he pressed a light kiss against Clover's ear. Their feet stilled, as the song slowly died away.

For a moment, there was silence. Then a rush of people enveloped them, arms circling in another mass hug.

"Uh, I think I'm having trouble breathing." Clover laughed as the press of family and friends slackened off. He smiled at Qrow. "That was sweet. I could get used to all this hugging."

Another song, of a faster tempo, began playing. They joined in with the more energetic dancing, until Qrow groaned, "I really need a sit down."

They edged away from the small throng of dancers, and found a bench in a quieter part of the garden. The twilight was deepening, a scattering of moths beginning to flutter about the lights in the trees. Qrow rested his head on Clover's shoulder, linking his fingers with the other man's. He turned their hands this way and that, watching the sparkle as the gems caught the light.

"Today has been wonderful." Clover turned towards Qrow, kissing him on the top of his head. "But the best bit, is that we get to be together after this. Every day."

"Mmm," Qrow murmured. "And I know that could have happened anyway, without doing this. But... I like the idea of being handfasted to you. It just feels... right."

"It does."

The twilight darkened into inky night.

Two men, who had never expected this moment, sat peacefully side by side, as one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [Sorkari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorkari/pseuds/Sorkari) for giving this final chapter the once-over.

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly comments always appreciated, thank you.


End file.
